dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW WIKIA!!!!! KANPAI!!!!!!!! Kai-De-Avalon 22/12/2013 18:05PM GMT Amazed Yo Wyv, Sorry I took so long to get back to you, the last week has been a bit hectic. Dragon Shrine looks amazing man, I can really see the work you've put into it. Looks to me like you've got a plan for where you want everything. Can't wait to see what you're going to be making on here and it looks like you're set up for a few different storylines already. Congrats on going public man, I reckon you're going to be getting a lot a visitors soon. User:Kai-De-Avalon: The Frozen Wanderer 07:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) YO!! Nice place you got here.... +_+ Be a shame if a.... God of trolls..... entered it..... +_+ BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But in seriousness.... nice place you got here man! I think I'll start reading the things and maybe participate if you'd have me :3 Ferno out~ 12:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi SupZebul (talk) 12:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The color scheme is annoying, but not unbearable like images with watermarks So before we start discussing have you ever watched Seiken Tsukai no world breakZebul (talk) 08:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) That is to bad the Sakka race is kinda based on it, but I am having some problem what is the difference between appearance and biology and how do I write in details because my only fanon skill is to make anytyoe of thing from one manga/anime fit into a another one not write details about itZebul (talk) 08:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you can help me if I told you my attempt minus overall strength that is a secretZebul (talk) 09:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so starting with appearance as I tried to make the picture fit Sakka is a race on the caliburn island where they are pretty much nobels and gentlemens and stuff. Zebul (talk) 10:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Should we really have that nude part Zebul (talk) 10:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay what about biology?Zebul (talk) 11:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I think I might need to fanon HakiZebul (talk) 11:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) good but this haki abiltity is unique to the sakka and it is about how haki has different properties some have flame other have water someone even weapon and by infusing these haki in their swords the swords kickasses I know I hate infoboxesZebul (talk) 07:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) This is awesome! The ending you set is already making me sad. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 05:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC)otaku Thanks for your comment wyvern ^_^ Dude Wild Hunt is gonna be a huge success! I can see it being the one piece of (remember when I mentioned us being the next big 3) out of our "big three". And I can't wait to read it on lunch day a few years from now. Be sure to send me volume one, if you want to keep your (insert evil laugh) life, muhahahahahaha! Sorry Sorry Bout Last Night I fell a sleep while reading Btw I'm on Chat if ya wanna hang out I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 22:19, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bro I'm glad you enjoy the Suprise anyways in to pressing matters WE MUST PLAY XENOVERSE TOGETHER I JUST FOUND OUT THAT SSJ4 GOKU IS IN IT AND SSJ4 GOGETA AS WELL AS VEGITO AND BROLY AND BARDOCK ARE IN IT WE MUST UNLICK THEM Hello Wyvern about my ban on seaoffool wikia Thank you Rukiryo block me on Shipoffool wikia so am unable respond to there at there very least please convince rukiryo 13th to wait for a respond from me before taking action they should do same to other at least if the person had not respond a week or two and not hearing about the warning until now is true probably because I wasn't editing on wikia that time if i was on a wikia i would know about it right away About Rukiryo I had a conflict with rukiryo so many time after that i decide to do anything not get ban but this was unacceptable i was not even aware they gave me a warning as i was not on wikia and also Rukiryo block me on OnePiece Fanon wikia i admit that block was justified but not the one in seaoffool wiki and shipoffool wikiaCdswalkthrough (talk) 02:08, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 02:08, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Merry X-Mas to you as well bro I also hope you enjoy your holidays, on a brighter note these past few days have been nothing but excellent for me so I'm 100% sure nothing can get me down as I finally managed to resolve all my pent up anger and disappointment --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) hello can you respond Cdswalkthrough (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 12:19, April 1, 2017 (UTC) He Block me from ship of fool wiki with no good reason it was when I tried to message you about my block on seaoffool wiki and fix it up after I conflict with him at OnePiece Fanon wiki and block me his and it was right thing for him do but not for ship of fool wiki may ask you to unblock me from ship of fool wiki i did not do anything wrong in that wiki all i did is just message you about seaooffool wiki block and he tried to revert message to you it revert back by the founder of shipoffool if remeber correctly so please do something about Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 01:59, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Shinju First and Foremost Happy New Year Bro, And regarding Shinju I see no problem with him being included in the Tournament.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 04:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Yo Your Never a pain bro, sorry I didn't get to this earlier was at work but as for how I'm doing I have no complains other that My precious Kell-Bell isn't home for me to snuggle but other than that I'm great.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 19:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Whelp, I'm Active right now so Responding to ya aint a problem Bro, BTW how are you today I already spoke with Cres so now it's your turn.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:24, January 8, 2017 (UTC) We're Basically in the same boat then Lol btw i'm on chat if ya wanna hang--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:28, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Yonko THATS SOUNDS FREAKING AMAZING MAN I WANNA SEE IT HAPPEN NOW I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT +++++++________+++++++ --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 00:00, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Could you get on Discord? Your geeky lil bro, otaku! Zerishishi! http://wild-hunt-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Aeacus_Prime ~ This geeky lil bro ~